Heroes, Villains & Football?
by MidnightPurpleSky
Summary: Peter Parker accidentally makes it on the Mustang football team much to Harry's ire. Can this small change create ripples and affect the course of the series? (Yes, yes it will.) First story so will rely heavily on you, my dear readers. Pairings are: PPx? mwahaha!
1. Making the Cut!

**A/N: Blah blah blah, don't own Marvel or The Spectacular Spiderman if I did I would kill everyone at Disney responsible for their terrible Ultimate Spiderman. Btw, I got all the football guy talk and locker room stuff from my brother so let me know if anything is inaccurate. Enjoy, folks.**

* * *

'_Okay, today is the final day of tryouts, got to make sure Harry gets in'_ thinks Peter as he makes his way to the field fully dressed in football gear where the others are waiting.

"Alright, Parker, you're up first!" Instructs the coach after going over a quick run play. Peter gives Harry a reassuring smile and makes his way to his position.

"Set, hike!" The QB calls out and Peter sprints from his spot upon the snap to behind the QB who slips him the football. Using his spider-sense as a heads up, he easily dodges and fakes out a few defenders.

"No way…" coughs a baffled Randy as he just misses his tackle to Peter's torso and ends up face down on the dirt. He kneels up on one knee looking back to see Peter headed toward the last defender.

'_This is too easy'_ Peter smirks, secretly enjoying making fools out of the jocks. He runs a few yards and spots "King" Kong towering dead ahead.

'_Sigh, I guess this is a good opportunity to make myself look bad'_ Peter winces as he mentally prepares himself to get smashed by the seemingly 300lb defender.

**Meanwhile up at the bleachers:**

"I can't believe it, Petey…" Liz Allen stares amazed at her tutor, Peter, as he swiftly makes it past the first defenders much to Sally and Gwen's growing displeasure (Gwen not liking Liz's sudden fixation on Peter).

'_But Peter has never been this…athletic'_ Gwen ponders while admiring Peter's graceful maneuvers.

"Pfft, beginner's luck! Kill him, Kong, show that stupid nerd his place!" yells Sally as she wildly waves around her pon-pons.

Gwen Stacy looks on in fear for her childhood friend as he beelines straight for Kong.

'_Why doesn't he go around him?!'_ she frantically thinks.

"You can do it, Petey!" shouts Liz.

**On the field:**

"You can do it, Petey!" in a split second Peter glances at the source of the voice to see Liz on her feet looking straight at him with hopeful eyes quickly making him redden at the face.

'**SPIDER-SENSE!' **

Peter instinctively spins out of the way to the left of Kong's flying tackle, not losing any speed from the change of direction.

*CRASH*

"Ooof…Dammit!" Kong punches the ground while spitting out a bit of grass that made it into his mouth.

'_Crap…'_ Peter jogs into the end-zone realizing he was supposed to botch this play for Harry.

"Looking good, Petey!" Liz waves her pon-pon at him with a large smile. Peter's blood once again rushes to his face making his cheeks beet red, awkwardly returning her wave while walking back to the line.

'_Okay, c'mon Peter you just got to mess up the rest of the plays. Who cares if you look bad in front of Liz, she's dating Flash anyway..._' Peter glumly recalls.

'_No! You have to do this for Harry! You can take on Sandman but fall helpless to a cheerleader's smile?'_ Peter furiously shakes his head to clear his mind.

"Nice one, Pete…" Harry glares at Peter clearly upset at his unexpected prowess. Peter gives Harry a sheepish smile in return.

"I'm sure you'll do waaay better, Harry" Peter offers.

'_Since when could Peter move like that? I can't let him show me up again today, I WONT! This is MY plan! I'm going to climb the social ladder not Peter!'_

"Osborn! You're next!" shouts the coach.

Peter watches from the sidelines as Harry and the other tryout, _'Hobbie Brown was it?'_ Go through the same play, though Flash's crew makes it easy for Brown obviously wanting their buddy on the team. What Peter noticed was that Harry was also displaying skill he never knew he was capable of. _'I guess Harry was secretly training for this…'_ Soon after, his turn comes back around. _'Okay Peter, here we go. Passing plays, you just got to drop the ball or miss the catch entirely. What can go wrong?'_

"Set, Hike!" Flash runs back and waits for Peter to run to the end-zone.

"Let's see Puny Parker catch this one, heh heh" Flash then takes him aim and launches the ball as hard and fast as he can at Peter's head.

"PETEY!"

**SPIDER-SENSE**

*THUCK*

'_Crap! It happened again!'_ Peter stares at the ball in his hand in horror and looks back to the bleachers where once again Liz is on her feet celebrating his touchdown with Gwen and Gloria next to an upset Sally.

"That son of a-! He's making fun of me!" Flash roared, having seen Peter raise one hand and catches the football an inch from his face. _'ONE HAND! I'll definitely get him next time! It's on Parker!'_ Swears Flash narrowing his eyes at Peter.

'At this rate I'm going to make it on the team! I have no choice now, I'm screwing the next one up Liz or no Liz' Peter makes it back to the sidelines avoiding eye contact with Harry who is mean mugging him along with Hobbie.

The following thirty minutes goes something like this:

"Go Petey!"

**SPIDEY-SENSE**

*Catch*

'_Woops'_

"Next time, Parker!" Flash growls.

"You rock, Petey!"

**SPIDEY-SENSE**

*Dodge*

'_Crud!'_

"This isn't over!" Flash stomps on the ground. After a while, Peter starts to have fun momentarily forgetting about Harry and enjoying the attention he is getting from Liz and Gwen. Unfortunately, this really gets to Harry's head.

'_Damn you, Peter, you're supposed to be my friend here. I'm not going to be your second string!'_

"Set, Hike!" Harry automatically starts running forward without looking back.

'_I'll show that back stabbe-'_

"Ow!" His train of though is interrupted by a sudden pain to his head. Harry watches in terror as the ball bounces off his helmet and lands on the floor followed by the loud ring of whistle.

"Pay attention, Osborn!" Yells the coach.

'_Oh no! Harry!'_ Peter realizes that with his perfect track record and the team making it easy for Brown, this mistake could be fatal.

"Parker, Sit this one out…" whispers the coach.

"Huh? But…" Peter sputters out.

"Don't worry, son, you're in. I want to see who is going to be your second string." The coach says winking at Peter.

'_Aw, just great…I've doomed my best friend…way to go Peter.'_

Peter sits on the bench and removes his helmet, watching a Hobbie and Harry beginning to run through several plays.

"At least I can cheer him on." The coach blows the whistle signaling the start of Harry's play. "C'mon, Harry! WOOOO!" cheers Peter.

'Grrrr, look at him! How dare he patronize me!-'

***CRASH!*** Peter cringes as Harry is double teamed by Kong and Randy.

"Harry!" Peter runs over to his fallen friend. "Harry, are you alright" Peter offers his hand which to his surprise is smacked away.

"I don't need your pity, Peter!" Frustrated Harry gets up throws his helmet on the floor and walks off the field. "I don't know why I even bothered…"

"Harry, wait! You don't want to do this!" Peter grabs Harry's helmet and holds his arm.

"Let go!" Harry shakes off Peter's hand and marches off.

"OSBORN, DON'T YOU DARE WALK OFF FROM MY FIELD YOU BRAT!" bellows the now angered coach which doesn't faze Harry in the slightest as he continues to walk away. "FINE, DON'T YOU EVER BOTHER TRYING OUT FOR FOOTBALL AGAIN, THE MUSTANG'S DON'T CATER TO TANTRUMS!"

"Hahahaha looks like your boy couldn't hack it, Parker!" Flash and his friends all begin to laugh at Harry's expense. Peter glares at Flash and is about to walk off after Harry when Randy suddenly puts his arm around his shoulder.

"You got a steady set of hands there, Parker. Look forward to working with you, genius." Randy smiles at Peter completely baffling him while Flash huffs at Randy's gesture. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Gwen run off after his best friend.

'_I hope you can calm him down, Gwen...I'm definitely getting the look later on.'_ Peter sullenly thinks.

"Alright, settle down ladies. Here are the results…" They all surround the coach. "Parker, you got the spot with Hobbie as your second string. Congratulations. I expect you both to make all practices and games on time or you will be getting a fate worse than death, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Hobbie and Peter unanimously reply.

"Good, welcome to the Mustangs." The coach smiles at them both. The team starts cheering patting them on the back while Hobbie high fives everyone. Even Peter can't fight off a warm sense of accomplishment as he smiles to himself.

"Guess I finally made a man outta of you, Parker. You better not screw this up you hear me!?" Flash leers at Peter making him roll his eyes.

"I can't believe he got in! It had to be a fluke, he'll infect the whole team! You don't impress me Peter! Hmpf" Sally points at him and takes Randy's arm. "C'mon, let's get out of here before we catch his nerd germs." Making Randy face palm.

"Yeah...yeah, later guys." Randy is led away by Sally with a miserable expression on his face.

* * *

Peter slips away to the locker room not wanting or ready to mingle with this crowd at all. He neatly places his gear in his locker and strips down to a towel, heading toward the open showers. On his way he spots Harry's gear carelessly laying on the floor, making him feel terrible. Setting the knobs to warm, he lets the water cascade down on him as he leans his forearm and head on the wall.

'_Geez, this was a terrible idea. Now I have to be with those jerks AFTER school. Maybe I did Harry a favor.'_ Peter runs his hand over his now wet hair and sighs. _'Then again, all I have to do is miss one practice and I'll swiftly get the boot.' _Peter's mind wanders back to Harry slapping his hand away_. 'I don't need your pity…huh? Yeah it will probably make it worse if I quit right after taking his spot.' _He continues to mull over the entire practice session while finally managing to relax under the hot stream.

"Whoa! You got an amazing body, bro!" A seemingly random teammate who's face is obscured by the now formed steam suddenly walks in and takes the shower right next to him. Peter looks around and sure enough it's just them two.

'_Really?! Out of all the unoccupied showers?' _Peter has never felt so self-conscious in his life, and that was saying something considering all the bullying he put with up to this point. "Um, thanks I guess?" Whereupon, the guy suddenly slaps his ass.

"Good game, man." Peter instantly jumps back a few feet, all Harry related thoughts a thing of the past.

"Dude, What the f-"

"Don't worry, new guy. It's not gay if you say good game. You have much to learn." The guy then starts to nonchalantly soap his ass while whistling the Spectacular Spiderman theme much to Peter's displeasure.

'_Note to self, always shower before or after everyone else…'_ Peter resumes his shower at a very accelerated pace hoping to leave as soon as possible but this guy has other plans.

"So last time I checked, you were a major wimpy geek. What happened? Did you invent some miracle potion or something? Cuz if you did…" the player continues as if nothing happened.

"No! I, um, just hit the gym really hard over the summer, you know? Trying to get that beach body, heh heh…chicks dig muscle…right?" Peter quickly sputters out.

"Yeah but you are totally eff-ing it up, bruh. You need to stop wearing so many layers and more muscle shirts. Show off them abs and chest you got-"

"Okay, all showered up. Gotta go!" Peter all but runs.

"Good talk, man!" The guy's voice echoes after him. Peter dries off and changes into his regular clothes in record time.

* * *

'_That was easily the weirdest thing to happen to me… screw the radioactive spider and Sandman.'_ Peter shudders and promptly steps out of the locker room.

"Um, hey Petey…" comes Liz's accented voice as soon as the door closes behind him. Peter nearly jumps and looks to his right where Liz is leaning against the wall demurely glancing at him still in her cheerleader outfit. His recent encounter instantly ground to dust.

"L-Liz, um hey…" He manages to stutter out. They both stay silent for a few seconds not knowing what to say while Peter's heart begins to accelerate.

'_Okay calm down, play it cool, Peter. She probably is waiting for Flash, remember? Her freaking boyfriend and your personal tormentor! Slow down stupid heart!'_

"Um, if you're waiting for Flash you're wasting your time. I think he left right away…" Peter says looking away while scratching his cheek sheepishly. To his surprise she giggles and steps closer to him.

"I know that, Petey, I just wanted to congratulate you…you know for making the team. You were really spectacular." _'He looks kinda cute with his hair damp…'_ They both blush when she finishes, Liz quickly looking down at her feet when Peter catches her staring.

'_God, she's beautiful…' _gapes Peter as the now setting sun gives her an almost ethereal orange hue. "T-thanks Liz, honestly I'd screw it up if it wasn't for your support. You really know how to push a guy past his limits." Peter chuckles at his half-truth leaving out the fact that she involuntarily screwed up his plan.

"Oh stop, Petey…" Liz murmurs.

"Seriously Liz, that was the first time I've ever had a cheerleader…well you know, cheer me on. It felt really good." Liz tugs at the hem of her skirt while shifting embarrassed.

'_Did I really have that effect on him? N-no he must be joking. He was probably trying to impress Gwen…'_ Liz chances a look at him and is surprised to see sincerity in his hazel eyes. Liz Allen has been on the receiving end of many complements from the foot-ball players especially after she became a cheerleader but always for her looks never for the actual cheering portion of it.

'_Wait did I just make her blush?'_ Peter double checks and sure enough Liz is glancing up at Peter while twiddling a strand of her hair, cheeks colored. _'Okay, perhaps this whole football thing will have its perks' _Peter thinks as Liz begins to giggle out of nowhere and steps even closer to him the distance now less than a foot apart.

"We'll I'm glad to have been your first." She coyly smiles and opens her mouth again when suddenly Peter's phone blares to life. "Gwen…" Peter mutters missing Liz's sudden sharp glare.

"Sorry, Liz, got to take this. I'll catch you later! Thanks again!" Peter says quickly walking off as he answers to her surprise.

"Bye, Petey!" Liz calls after him. "See you around…" she mutters to herself watching him briskly walk off into the sunset.

"What's up, Gwen?" Peter answers.

"You sound unusually cheerful considering Harry, you know your best friend, is a mess right now." Comes Gwen's snippy voice.

'_Oh crap, I completely let it slip my mind for a second...or minute.'_ Making Peter instantly deflate from his temporary high. "What happened? Did he say anything? I would have gone after him but-"

"You were too busy celebrating with your new friends?" Gwen accuses.

"No! It's not like that Gwen, you know I'm not like that…" Peter sighs frustrated scratching his hair. "It's just…" _'Wait why didn't I go after him…I could have easily shaken off Randy._' Peter recalls Liz's smiling face from the bleachers as well as a few pats to back he received. "I guess the sudden approval caught me off guard…except for Sally and Flash of course, geez they would make a perfect couple." Peter shudders remembering how she rejected him on the first day of class.

"Well, it's just what?" Inquires Gwen.

"Look, Gwen, I'm sorry, it must have been the adrenaline pumping or something. Can you please just tell me what happened?" Peter pleas making Gwen let out a tired breath.

"Alright, Peter, we'll talk about that later. Listen…"

**Flashback 20 minutes ago…**

Gwen quickly gets up and runs after Harry seeing how fast things escalated on the field.

"I told you those nerds just had beginner's luck. Just one more to go and things will be back to normal." Sneers Sally to Liz and Gloria who quickly roll their eyes.

"Harry!" Gwen quickly follows Harry into the locker.

"What the heck, Gwen! This is the men's locker room!" Harry yells and pushes her out slamming the door in her face.

"Ow! Harry! I was just worried about you! Why did you give up like that?" Gwen huffs beating on the door. Harry groans tossing off his football gear and leans back on the door.

"Leave me alone, Gwen!" _'That's right, you don't need her Pity! She is just going to make you apologize to Peter for giving that show off the cold shoulder, Pfft.'_

"Harry, you can't just sulk in the locker room all day!" Harry just holds his head trying to drown out her nagging voice. He opens up his locker and snatches his clothes and his vials of green, quickly downing one. "SHUT UP GWEN! I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! DON'T YOU HAVE PETER TO GO CONGRATULATE?!" his harsh voice making Gwen flinch from the other side of the door. Using the sudden silence he runs out of the back door. Meanwhile, Gwen is outside completely wide-eyed as she hears Harry make his exit.

**Flash back end**

"I've never seen him act so aggressively, Peter!" Gwen's worried voice stabs Peter in the heart.

'_Good going, this is completely my fault…'_ Peter sighs a little shocked and angry over Harry's behavior and choice of words to Gwen.

"Look, he just needs to blow off some steam; I'll talk to him after he calms down a little." Peter reassures. "He just really had his hopes up on this football thing, it's a guy thing. His pride is hurt its best to leave him alone for today."

"I don't know Peter…I think something else is going on…" Gwen says a little unsure.

"You're thinking too deep into it, Gwen. Relax, I'll take care of it. I promise." Peter says in the best soothing tone he can manage, hating himself for every moment Gwen is upset.

"Okay… just make sure you talk to him." Gwen relents.

"Sure thing, Gwen, leave it to me." Peter perks up a little. '_Okay, so first you secure your date for the formal and then talk to Harry…or the other way around! Priorities, Peter!_' "Well then, I'm going to head home now take care Gwen." Peter gently says, ending the conversation.

"Yeah…you too, Pete. Buh-bye." She hangs up. Peter sighs and jogs to an alley and changes to his Spider-man outfit.

"Alright, time for patrol that'll clear my head." He swings off into the setting sun.

* * *

The next day…

Peter walks through the halls letting out a big yawn _'Stupid purse snatchers… don't they know I got a curfew?'_

"Parker!" Peter stiffens up instantly recognizing Flash's voice. He turns around to see Flash in his usual Mustang long sleeve sizing him up. After a brief stare down he grunts "Now that you're…and I say this very lightly, one of us, you gotta make an effort not to make us look bad. Got it?!" With that he throws an identical medium sized Mustang sweater earning a few stares from a few kids in the hall who immediately start whispering to each other. Needless to say Peter is shocked. "Yeah, yeah I know Parker. Greatest moment of your life, but don't let it get to your head! You're still a rookie! Far from my level!"

"Uh right, Flash. Thanks?" Peter says slowly _'What the? Flash taking care of his team?_'

"Hey! We're not on first name basis, its Captain to you 33!" Flash spits out while pointing an accusing finger at Peter.

"33?" Peter responds, confusion clearly written on his face to which Flash face palms in frustration.

"Learn your football, Parker! 33 is your number being a half back and all. Didn't your encyclopedias or whatever teach you that!?"

"Right_…" 'I can't believe it…Flash teaching me something?! Note to self, learn the rules and regulations of football…'_ Peter nods at Flash who lets out an exasperated breath.

"Man that was more painful than I thought. Alright next order of business… the formal, I can't have you show up without a date. It's bad enough we let a nerd slip into our ranks the last thing we need is you making us look stupid." Peter instantly scoffs taking offense to what his "Captain" is getting at.

'_Don't worry Flash, you guys look stupid enough without me.'_

Flash continues with a sly smirk indicating an evil plan is formulating in his head "If you get on your knees and beg hard enough maybe I'll think about lending you a rally girl but-"

"Shows what you know!" Peter interrupts pointing at Flash the same way he did earlier. "I am almost for sure going with Betty Brant!" Peter proudly states remembering the progress he's made with his boss's pretty secretary earlier this morning.

"Who?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know her. She's 20 and hot!"**(A/N: This line cracked me up in the show**) Peter states with his hand on his hips. Flash is dumbfounded for a second before he doubles over laughing.

"Oh that's rich, 33! You don't have to make up a girl to impress me, not that its possible. AHAHAHAHA!" Flash holds his stomach while slapping his knee in amusement much to Peter's ire.

"Why don't we settle this with a bet then, Capitan?" To which Flash quickly perks up.

"A bet? You can't even find a girl in this city who wants to put up with you for more than five minutes!"

"Why don't we up the stakes then? Loser wears a cheerleader outfit for Halloween!" The words leave Peter's mouth before he realizes what he just said.

"You're on, Parker! This is gonna be great. Your aunt doesn't count by the way." With that Flash leaves laughing to himself. The bell soon rings prompting Peter to stuff his team sweater in his locker and hurry to class.

'_Crap, I was totally going to talk to Harry. Stupid Flash._' Peter puts himself on autopilot throughout his classes not really paying any attention until lunchtime. As soon as the bell rings Peter is out in the hall looking for Harry's odd haircut_. 'There he is!' _he spots him walking at a hurried pace with his hands in his pockets toward the stairs.

"Petey!" Suddenly his arm is snatched by his Captain's girlfriend, the instant contact of her soft hands make him shiver in pleasure before he can call out to Harry.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Harry…**

"Stupid football team, stupid Peter, stupid Gwen, stupid Dad, stupid Peter, stupid Gloria, stupid Peter hogging all the glory… ugh to hell with them all." He makes it to the empty bathroom and looks himself over in the mirror not liking the pathetic weakling staring back at him with bags under his eyes. "I'll show them…I got everything I need right here." He pulls out another vial of Oscorp's experimental performance enhancer and smiles to himself. He takes off the cap making popping sound and eagerly chugs the green liquid. "Uhhhhh, that's the stuff." He grunts in euphoric bliss feeling the foreign liquid empowering his mind and body as it courses through him. He closes his eyes and revels in the moment swearing he sees white.

"Hey if you're to rub one out, at least do in one of the stalls..." A sudden voice comes from a closed stall killing Harry's sudden high. "And be quiet about it, jeez. I'm trying to concentrate in here."

"GRRR, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry swiftly kicks the door to the stall making it slam on the floor off its hinges. The unholy sound of a man dropping a deuce quickly fills the air. Harry quickly puts a hand to his nose and stomps out of the bathroom leaving a horrified teenager sitting on the toilet.

**Back to Peter and Liz:**

* * *

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Peter grins down at Liz quickly letting go of the frustration from losing sight of Harry.

"I actually kept up with lecture today! This isn't as hard as I thought." She smiles sweetly back up at him.

'_Really? I don't remember actually going over anything important…'_ Peter recalls his last tutoring sessions being interrupted by Spider-Man business. "I knew you could do it. You just needed a little motivation that's all, I just pushed you in the right direction." Peter responds with a smile of his own trying not to think about Liz's arms wrapped his as they walk.

"Don't sell yourself short Petey…" Liz trails off as she unconsciously squeezes Peter's arm and notices how hard his muscle is. _'It's completely solid, he's not even flexing like Flash does when we cling onto_ _him_' Liz is momentarily stunned except for her soft hand that seemingly with a mind of its own begins to trail up his bicep to his shoulder which is as defined and solid as his arm. She is well on her way onto his chest which she suspects is as built as the rest of him until he releases an involuntary shudder with a suppressed groan.

"L-Liz, what are you doing?" Liz automatically snaps her hand back and looks up to see Peter biting his bottom lip watching her with a mixture of confusion and excitement.

'_Oh my god, I completely just felt him up in the hallway! He must think I'm a freak!'_ Blood rushes to her face as she realizes what she just did. Peter for his part stiffens up still acutely aware of her left hand still firmly in its place on his elbow.

"PARKER! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Echoes Flash's sudden roar making them jump back from each other and look at the enraged Flash Thompson both wearing identical deer in headlight expressions.

"Fla- I uh mean, Captain, we were just talki- UMFH!" Peter is too shocked from the recent events to pay his spider sense any heed and is quickly pushed up against a locker by Flash. Behind him, Kong and Randy have their arms crossed nodding approvingly.

"I have to give it to ya, Parker, I never would have guessed you had to stones to pull this crap off!" Flash hisses into Peter's face, his eyes containing a fire Peter hasn't seen in him before.

'_I can't blame him; I would beat me up me too in his shoes…' _Peter morbidly thinks slipping into one of his usual guilt trips.

"Let him go, Flash! You're overreacting!" Comes a pleading Liz who attempts to remove Flash's left arm from Peter's collar only to be gently held back by Randy.

"Stay out of this, Liz! This is between me and him!" Flash yells, making her flinch back in surprise. He then snaps his head back to Peter.

"You really thought you could get away with this, didn't you? Making the team gave you a big head, huh?! Peter Benjamin Parker can do anything now, huh?!" He rears his fist back.

'_Since when does he know my middle name?' _Peter can't help but idly wonder.

"Wrong! How dare you walk around these halls WITHOUT your Mustang coat?!" Flash continues.

"Wait wha- Ooomph!" Peter takes a clean punch to the solar plexus. Peter grimaces and looks around to see Flash, Kong, and Randy all donning their team coat. _'THAT'S what he's mad about?! Is he serious?'_

"Is he serious?" Randy face palms before shooting an accusatory glare toward Liz who quickly brings her hands to her mouth in horror once Peter is hit. However, she makes the mistake of looking slightly relieved once Flash's words register.

"Yeah! You tell him Flash!" Supplements Kong who seems completely satisfied with the spectacle. Randy sighs and looks from Flash to Kong like they're both idiots. Flash suddenly lets go of Peter and watches him slide down the locker. Peter quickly brings his hand to his body and lets out a fake cough feigning injury.

"Look I thought that I should wash it and uh you know play a game first before being worthy of it…?" Peter quickly pulls out of thin air and is happy to see Flash rub his chin as if considering his words.

"Let's get one thing straight, you'll never be worthy of sharing the field with me. Don't ever make a call on your own again, Parker, the jacket on at all times as long as you're a part of this team!" Peter could see several inconveniences with that rule but decides to shrug it off and quickly nods his head. Flash turns to leave cradling the hand he hit Peter with unbeknownst to everyone except Liz. Flash's teammates follow their Captain out but not without Randy shooting Peter one last glare.

'_Why don't you fight back, Petey?" _Liz is about to help the teen up but halts when she sees a familiar blonde rush over to his side much to the cheerleader's dismay.

"C'mon, hurry up Liz." Flash calls over his shoulder but is met with a very angry Liz who puts her hands on her hips.

"That was completely uncalled for, you jerk!" With that she stomps away from him and his friends.

* * *

Peter and Gwen find themselves eating quietly at their usual lunch table minus a Harry Osborn which neither has spotted since Peter's earlier sighting. The pair, both having been occupied by their thoughts, ends up releasing a sigh at the same time. This prompts them both to look at each other making Gwen involuntarily giggle.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, huh Peter?" to which Peter just shrugs his shoulders.

"Who would have thought wearing that stupid team sweater was a rule?" Peter rolls his eyes making Gwen frown.

"You should just quit the team, Peter. The whole thing was Harry's crazy idea anyway and it's got way out of hand. Who knows what other dumb rules they'll come up with in order to harass you." She cuts off his rebuttal by taking his hand in both her own and looking up into his eyes seriously. "Let's just go back to the way things were before…where it was just you and me." Gwen quickly looks away embarrassed realizing what she said and quickly amends. "and uh Harry of course! Once we talk to him…" Peter squeezes Gwen's hand making her look back at him to find a serious expression

"Gwen, look, I can't just quit half way. That kind of submission is exactly what they want; I can't just let them win." Peter says thinking that level of maturity would make Uncle Ben proud.

"Oh, Pete…" The chime of the bell signals the end of lunch break and the pair gets up. "Just don't lose focus on what's important, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it." Peter then leaves.

As Peter walks away he receives a text from Betty Brant alarming him instantly.

'_Having coffee with your Aunt May?! Crap!'_ He breaks into a sprint ignoring the curious glances sent his way.

'_Aw man, nothing good can come of this! What's my aunt thinking?' _quickly finding an alley he opens up his shirt superman style and changes into his Spidey suit. Spiderman soon web slings his way to the Bugle building's top floor. Unfortunately as the teen sneaks into the building via the janitor's closet, he is momentarily stunned by the booming voice of the Rhino.

"WHERE IS PETER PARKER!?" bellows the gray armored Goliath at Jameson who is currently being suspended by his collar.

Jameson makes eye contact with Peter who decides to...

_A) Come out the closet (lol)_

_B) Wait and see what happens (Same route as the cartoon)_

* * *

_**A/N: You decide! I plan to leave a fork at the end of every chapter which will be reviewer dependent. The choices may have a big impact on the story as it goes so choose carefully mwahahaha. Anyway hope you enjoyed the opening act, please let me know what you think. All comments, questions, complaints, suggestions welcome! Thank you! Ciao ; )**_


	2. Throwdowns & Getting a Date!

**A/N: Disclaimer-Don't own Spiderman its characters or anything work of fiction blazeh blazeh blazeh.**

**Hello again! Back with chapter 2 of this tale. I would like to start by thanking my readers for giving the story a chance :)**

**Now onto my reviews(always wanted to do this!):**

**Silentman87: Weeeee! Huge shout out to my 1st reviewer! Thanks! ;) Hmm throwing Dani with Peter is unorthodox but interesting. Your request will be honored sir. It's a tough one but I'll figure out a way to put her in the mix. BTW I checked out your stories you have great stuff! Glad to have a VIP on board :)**

**777-Dizzy: Thanks for the review. You haven't seen the last of that mystery guy or weird jock moments for Peter :) MJ's appearance always stirs things up so stay tuned!**

**Guest #1: Thank you! I tried really hard to keep the characters original so good to know it paid off. Would love to have a name to refer you by! **

**Guest #2: Hahaha A it is! Oh how small changes can have huge effects.**

**duskrider: Yup! Your 100% spot on. I was hoping this option would take the lead the other was just there to skip the fight scene and focus on football lol. But there must be no easy way out for Petey!**

**Much love to my reviewers you guys are awesome :))**

**Moving on to what you came here for!**

**Act II ( A-Peter comes out the closet )**

"WHERE IS PETER PARKER?!" Not willing to witness another tragedy due to his inaction Peter doesn't hesitate coming out of hiding in spite of having just put away his Spidey suit.

***SLAM***

"Let him go! I'm right here!" Peter kicks open the janitor's closet drawing all eyes to him as he stands defiantly before Rhino.

"Hmph, so this runt is Parker?" grunts Rhino roughly releasing Jameson.

'_You dumb brat! I was willing to take your identity to the grave!' _thinks a frustrated Jameson from his position on the floor.

"Peter! Sto-" May Parker is pulled back by a very nervous Betty.

'_What is HE thinking?!' Confronting that monster! _Betty gives Peter one more worried look before pulling his frantic aunt to safety.

"Listen up, kiddo. I ain't stupid. I know your the one taking all them photos of Spidah man. You're gonna lead me straight to the bug, got it?" Spits out Rhino as he smashes his fist into a nearby desk for effect.

_'Alright think, Parker...you got to get him away from all these people...then somehow get back into my Spidey suit.' _Peter looks around and spots the emergency stairs. "How about a rain check? I got football practice." with that he takes off tackling the door open and jumping sets of stairs at time.

"Picking the hard way? I'm gonna make ya regret that runt!" Rhino stomps after the photographer shaking the ground as he goes.

'_These stairs won't be able to hold much of his massive weight...' _Peter looks from the side of the railing to see Rhino just stepping into the staircase a few flights above.

**Back at the office:**

Everyone begins to immediately panic as soon as Rhino leaves in pursuit of the teenager.

"All of you pipe down! Foswell! Get the NYPD on the horn!" Jameson begins to bark orders in an attempt to restore order to his half demolished office. He grits his teeth thinking on the boys unexpected actions that very possibly saved his life. '_That nimwit! If he gets killed he's definitely fired!'_

"My god! That awful man is going to hurt my Peter!" Betty Brant on the other hand, is completely occupied with trying to calm a panicking May Parker.

"Try to calm down Ms. Parker; Peter is a clever guy I'm sure he'll escape." The secretary says in her best soothing tone but is rattled as well. '_Oh please, please don't make me a liar...Peter. You brave idiot.'_

_"_This is all that masked menace Spider-man's fault! That blasted wall crawling freak is dragging innocent lives into his game!" Jameson goes into his usual rants with more fervor than ever.

**At the staircase:**

"You're not gettin' away from me, Parker! I'm gonna make Spider-man pay for humiliating me all those times." yells Rhino.

'_All those times? Wait a minute, that voice...O'Hirn?! No way...first Sandman now this? How is the Big Man pulling it off?' _ Peter is broken out of his reverie when Rhino decides not to run down the stair case but jump toward Peter's flight.

***SPIDER SENSE***

**"**This is bad-!" Peter did not need his spider sense to warn him of the impending doom a ten foot tall flying monster provides. He quickly dives out the way a second before Rhino's massive weight crashes through the concrete steps causing chunks and debris to fly all over the place.

"Ow..." The teenager shakes off the dull pain from the impact of the sudden landing and flying rocks. He gets up from his sitting position against the wall and looks down through the crater the Rhino just created. '_Wow...he broke through at least 15 stories...Now is my chance to go change!' _ Unfortunately for Peter, Rhino spots him as he was just about to withdraw.

"I just missed the punk! Uh-wait I'm supposed to make him squeal the bug's hiding spot not smash him!" He looks up and sees the teen poke his head out. "Get down here, kid!" Rhino begins to punch wall supporting the side of the where Peter is standing effectively making it shake, the flooring left under Peter's feet crumbles.

"WAAAAH!" Peter almost instinctively shoots a web line but quickly suppresses the urge. Seeing no alternative he shifts his body sideways so that he will end up shoulder tackling Rhino in the face.

"Set, Hike!" Peter shuts his eyes and braces for impact mildly aware he should keep his jibs to a minimum.

***WHAM***

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Time seemed to momentarily freeze before gravity and physics took effect and Peter bounces off Rhino while the beast staggers back two steps, both combatants clutching their respective points of contact while screaming in pain.

'_Yup, shoulder is probably dislocated. What's this guy made of?' _Thinking quickly, Peter snatches a fire extinguisher from the wall before Rhino stops rubbing his nose.

"Why you little...!" Rhino is able to squeeze in one deadly glare before getting a face full of white extinguisher fluid effectively blinding him.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT PARKER! YA HEAR ME? DEAD!" His voice echoes and booms throughout the staircase as he charges blindly through the misty powdery fluid. Peter heeds his Spider-sense and quickly rolls between the Rhino's legs mid charge. Rhino not noticing Peter's escape continues charging right through the wall.

***CRASH***

"No!" Peter witnesses Rhino go through the wall in slow motion which is facing the outside street. Using his top speed, the young teen instinctively dives toward the villain and foolishly attempts grab hold of the Rhino's arm.

"AAAAHHHH!" Peter is dragged off the ledge with Rhino who finally clears his face of the fire extinguisher fluid and looks down a second before impact.

***BOOM***

The impact creates a large crater right in the middle of the street causing an immediate stop to traffic. Almost comically, the crater is very quickly surrounded by police vehicles and news reporters. Inside the crater, Rhino is swift to snatch up Peter who was hanging on to his forearm like a koala and levitates the teen with one hand so that they are face to face.

"Enough games, kid!" He squeezes Peter.

"ARRGGHHH!" Peter cries out feeling his ribs compress a little much to the horror of the spectators above. A blonde haired man wearing a blue suit snatches up a megaphone.

"RHINO STOP! This is detective Stacy. Release the boy! We can talk about this!" He shouts voice amplified.

"Oh we'll talk alright...He's gonna tell me all about Spider-man or be crushed!" Rhino glowers at Peter. Taking advantage of the small space between them, Peter thrust both his hand's two fingers right into either of the Rhino's eyes.

"AAAAHH!...MY EYES! AGAIN!" Rhino lets go of Peter and clutches his face once more. Peter uses the distraction to quickly run up the crater whereupon Detective Stacy helps him up.

"Quickly, get back son!" He motions another officer to take the teen but Peter quickly breaks off into a sprint down the street and turns into an alley.

**Back down in the crater...**

"ARGH! PETER PARKER! DAMN YOU PETER PARKER! JUST YOU WAIT! IM'A CRUSH BOTH YOU AND SPIDER-MAN!" The large villain wails while furiously rubbing his eyes.

"RHINO! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND LAY DOWN IN YOUR uh CRATER!" The detective commands. Alex O'Hirn slowly looks up from his hands to reveal blood red eyes accompanied by a solemn yet deadly glare.

"I'm not going back to the slammer..." he mumbles. "IM NOT GOING BACK!" with that the Rhino makes an incredible leap from his position and lands on the hood of squad car which explodes a second later, scattering the cops. Detective Stacy drops his megaphone and pulls out his handgun.

"Open fire!" Several officers rally behind the detective and begin to shoot at the monster. Rhino covers his face with one arm and watches the bullets harmlessly bounce off his body.

"Heh heh, my turn!" Rhino grabs another police vehicle and hurls it with the same arm at the line of officers. A few manage to get out the way but detective Stacy trips and watches in horror as the vehicle flies at him.

"...!" At the last moment he grimaces and looks away. "...Huh?" George Stacy chances a glance back to his impending doom only to see the vehicle suspended by web lines.

"This one is mine, detective!" The web slinger jumps from his position on a light pole to land a few feet from the Rhino.

"Spider-man!" Almost everyone says in unison.

_'Phew...I made it just in time. I need to take this fight away from here.' _ Spiderman muses not wanting to think of the carnage that would have awaited him had he been any slower. "Alright, big guy. I heard you are throwing a huge tantrum trying to get to me. I had no idea you cared so much."

"Shut it ya insect! It's not gonna be like before!" Rhino charges at Spiderman with his head down in an attempt to impale him with his horn.

"Spiders are ARACHNIDS!" Spiderman easily jumps over his opponent and launches two web lines at Rhino's back in a vain attempt to flip him into the ground.

"Urgh! You definitely put on some pounds there, O'Hirn!" Rhino grabs both web lines and rips them off.

"I'm gonna shut that trap of yours for good!" The giant once again performs an impressive leap and aims a powerful overhand punch at Spidey.

_'He's a lot quicker...' _Spidey times the blow so that he does a small combat roll to the side in order to get a counter hit.

***CRASH***

Unfortunately for the arachnid the impact from Rhino's fist causes a small shock wave unbalancing Spiderman. The Rhino sees his opening and connects a vicious left hook to Spiderman's head sending him flying a few meters into the pavement.

"Oooow...note to self...don't fist fight angry Rhinos..." Spiderman sits up and shakes his head to trying to focus. His spider sense buzzes and he shoots a web line in order to pull himself away from another one of Rhino's charges. Using the momentum Spiderman swings around and let's go of his web line in order to land a dropkick to Rhino's face, staggering the giant a few steps back. The Rhino attempts a counter uppercut but Spiderman manages to nimbly twist his body and webs his face.

"Oooh, not the face!" He swings blindly a few times before trying to clear his face.

'_Wow, works every time with this guy'_ Spiderman moves in with a flip kick to the jaw. '_Ouch…now that's an iron chin'_ He back flips out of another wild swing from the Rhino before jumping onto the wall of a building when his enemy finally rips off the rest of the webbing.

"Ya running away? Hahaha. Don't be a chicken!" Taunts Spiderman's opponent.

'_I can use this...' _Spiderman waves his palm in the c'mon motion at the Rhino who runs towards the elusive spider. "Party is over here, big guy!"

"Whoa almost had me there!"

"Keep up, Hippo!"

"C'mon, are you even trying anymore!?" Spiderman flips, slides, and jumps away every time Rhino gets within striking distance as he continues to draw the fight further away from the Daily Bugle. The chase continues through the streets of the city much to Spiderman's dismay. _"Where am I supposed to find a desolate place in a city of eight million?" _Rhino's pursuit is interrupted by a semi-truck which crashes into him, sending the driver fleeing.

"Stupid truck made me lose the spider!" Rhino rips the engine off the truck and uses it to finish destroying the vehicle.

"Ahem…" Spiderman lowers himself upside down in sight of Rhino.

"What are you scared of!" Rhino throws the engine at Spiderman who both dodges and suspends it via webbing before it hits a mother and her child.

'_I'm scared alright…scared an innocent bystander will get hurt.' _Thinks the hero solemnly. He jumps leaps to another wall which Rhino smashes into. Spiderman tries to climb away from the crumbling wall but it catches up to him and he falls into the rubble.

"Gotcha! " Rhino grabs hold of Spiderman's leg and launches him into the sky team rocket style. Spiderman soars through the air before crashing through the glass doors of a sports equipment store and into a rack full of baseball bats.

"That's going to leave a mark…ugh" Spiderman attempted to get up but goes back down. Just then, the grey giant runs through the front doors making the employees and customers flee in terror. The web slinger sees his would be executioner approaching and in a bout of quick thinking uses his webs to drop a rack full of bowling balls between them. "This always works in the cartoons!" Unfortunately, Rhino walks right through them smashing them to bits. "Aw, television can so not be trusted!- OMPH" Rhino then kicks his downed opponent a few feet away where Spiderman bumps his and mid flight on a bench press before crashing onto the floor.

"Remember what I did to them bowling balls?" Rhino says in a low voice and lifts his foot over the fallen vigilantes head.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" shouts Spiderman.

"What?"

"Weights!" Spiderman shoots two web lines behind Rhino and drops a wall of shelves full of an assortment of weights on top of him before leaping away.

"Unnghh! Where'd you go!? " Rhino smashes a fridge full of sports drinks and begins to squeeze the contents out of the bottles on after another, his face heavily perspiring. Meanwhile Spiderman watches him from the ceiling.

"How's that for confidence? He stops to satisfy before smashing me…Unless…It's not all confidence!" Spiderman web lines the next bottle out of Rhino's hands.

"Break times over!"

"Grrraaah!" The tired Rhino once again leaps to Spiderman tackling him out of the building. Spiderman rolls away and jumps over the Rhino when he attempts to grab him. Noticing a dumpster behind his enemy, Spiderman shoots two web lines past both sides of Rhino.

"Hah! You missed!" However, Spiderman pulls the dumpster from behind Rhino knocking him over. He then leaps towards the street and opens up a manhole leading to a steam tunnel.

"Come on, moose! Let's play follow the leader!" With that Spiderman man jumps inside the tunnel.

"Think ya can hide from me? Think again…" The Rhino predictably jumps in after him.

"Hot enough for ya, you big lug? Let's go for a run!" Spiderman says to the now enraged Rhino and runs upside down through the tunnel. Rhino gives chase and gets a head-butt in to the web head's back making him fall but he then quickly leaps out of another charge, making the Rhino stab face first through a steam pipe. Hot steam begins to fill the tunnel. Spiderman continues to goad his drained opponent into smashing several pipe lines.

"See my mistake was trying to crack open that hide of yours." Spiderman explains.

"Nothing can do that! The big man's men said I'm i-impenetrable!" huffs Rhino who is now breathing very heavily.

"Too true, which forces you're entire body to sweat through your face. While it's probably enough in most circumstances, in a steam tunnel…" Spiderman leaves the statement open.

"I-I got to get out of here!" Rhino realizes his predicament and moves to escape through the ladder he came in from.

"Good lucks with that." Spiderman swing kicks Rhino off the ladder. He then shoots four web lines to different pipes and rips them open in the direction of the Rhino who slows down to a halt. Spiderman delivers the final blow via a drop kick and lands on top of the fallen grey hulk. "Come one, come all. Behold the world's largest dehydrated turtle!" he cheers to an invisible audience.

"I swear I- I'm gonna smash ya…the big man said I…the big man…the big man…" Rhino heaves looking a bit delirious.

"Are we losing it a bit? Alexander?"

"Only momma calls me Alexander…you're not my momma…momma…"

"Oh yes we are!" Cheers Spiderman who then takes advantage of Rhino's delirium to get information on the Big Man who turns out to also go by "Mr. Lincoln". Spiderman then jumps out of the tunnel to meet detective Stacy and a few officers.

"You're going to need a crane." With that he web swings towards the Bugle building.

***Ding***

The elevator doors open to reveal Peter Parker.

"Peter!" shouts Betty and immediately runs to the teen that is instantly bear hugged by his aunt.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She then breaks off the hug and looks Peter up and down. "Did that monster hurt you anywhere?!" as soon as the words leave her mouth his adrenaline wears fully wears off Peter feels a terrible assortment of pain on his right shoulder, rib cage, and head.

"I-I'm fine aunt May, really! I just came back to make sure everyone is alright…" Peter then looks around to see the office thrashed.

"NOTHING IS ALRIGHT, PARKER!" booms the voice of his boss. "Just look at my office! I swear I'm going to sue that wall crawling menace and his freak friends!" Jonah J. Jameson goes into a rant for a few seconds before marching straight to Peter and gives him a serious look.

"Umm, I'm sorry? Maybe insurance will…" tries Peter.

"Look at me, Parker… back in the day I use to be a great journalist, the best…I still am. Yes sir, they used to call me Jigsaw Jameson there wasn't a case I couldn't crack open. I learned that a good journalist always comes across danger. You have to know when to hide and when to run. You got lucky this time. That was definitely a time you should have relied on me and stayed hidden, I'm no stranger to hot water." He places his hand on Peter's shoulder not missing the wince before letting go. "Take the night off, Parker." This causes the entire office to go silent. Robbie even drops his coffee cup while watching jaw dropped. "What are you all staring at?! Get back to work!" shouts the aging man before giving one last nod to Peter.

"T-thanks! I will." Peter manages stumbles out. _'Am I dreaming? Rhino must have really hit me hard.'_

"What a stand up man. I'm glad you found such fine co-workers Peter." Aunt May says in admiration.

"Peter, can I have a moment?" Betty takes Peter's hand and leads him a small distance away.

"Uh, yeah of course!" Peter gladly complies, his heart rate once again picking up.

"I never thought I'd see Jameson say or do something kind." She giggles. "That must be his way of saying thanks."

She then turns to face him and opens her mouth only to be quickly interrupted.

"W-wait! Before anything I want to thank you, Betty."

"Hm? What for, Peter?" inquires the now curious secretary.

"For saving aunt May…I saw you pull her to safety during Rhino's rampage." Peter gives Betty's hand a small squeeze.

"Oh Peter, anyone would have-"

"That's not true, Betty. Everyone was running for their lives." He sighs before continuing. "Listen, aunt May is the only family I have left… I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you, Betty." Peter looks at the slightly taller Betty in the eye before looking away embarrassed. Betty for her part feels a slow blush reaching her face.

'_He's actually pretty handsome for a sixteen year old…' _She idly thinks moved by his serious speech. "Peter…you're very welcome. For the record I think you saved all of us by stepping in when you did. That was the bravest thing I ever seen." Peter looks back up to see her looking at him in admiration.

"Really?! Haha, I can actually be very brave! And uh smart too, top of the class! Yep total package! Oh and did I mention I'm on the football team?" Peter rambles on before being interrupted by another bout of giggles from Betty.

"Okay, hot shot. Take it easy. Listen about tonight's dance…"

"Yeah?" Peter listens attentively.

"Its…it's just too weird." She sympathetically says.

"Wha? You think I'm weird?" Peter says a little shocked.

"No! Not you! It's just I'm too old… It would be too awkward. I'm sorry." Upon seeing Peter's crestfallen expression she quickly moves closer and gives him a peck to the cheek. "I hope you ask me again when prom comes up. Okay?" She whispers before walking away leaving a half dazed Peter starring after her. May Parker who was quietly eavesdropping approaches then.

"Oh, dear…how difficult. I assume you want some time alone. I'll find my own way home." Peter a bit confused, watches his aunt briskly stride to the elevators before giving a disappointed sigh.

'_And everything was going so well…' _He spots Mr. Foswell at that moment and remembers what Rhino said about the big man. _'Gotta make something go right.' _He quickly pursues the middle aged man. "Um, Mr. Foswell, do you know anything about Mr. Lincoln?"

"Our sixteenth president?" He supplies with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, not that Lincoln he also may go by the name 'Big Man'."

"Ah, you must mean L. Thompson Lincoln. Those rumors about him being some crime lord surfaces every now and then, I looked into it. Believe me he is one of the good guys. A true philanthropist, he's as straight as they come."

"I see, thank you." With that Peter moves to the exit. _'That sounds way too good for there not to be anything suspicious. That's definitely my guy.'_ Peter ponders as he towards the elevator. '_Now the question is how I approach him?' _He looks at his watch and comes to a sudden realization.

'_I expect both of you to make all practices and games on time or you will be getting a fate worse than death, am I understood?!' _Peter recalls the coach's words and runs over to the janitor's closet.

"Aw crud! I promised I would be a man of my word!" Peter quickly changes into his Spider suit and web slings his way to the school.

**At M****3**** Mustang's Locker room**

The team is getting changed in the locker room chatting amongst one another and goofing off before practice.

"Man, I can't believe Puny Parker ditched the second half of school today." Kong mumbles while trying to squeeze his head through his jersey. "He must be gettin' a big head now that he's on the team." The defender continues while hopping up and down until he trips and falls, the momentum making his head pop through the collar.

"Not as big as you! Hahahaha!" Flash laughs at his teammate's expense.

"Well good for him, I hope he doesn't even show to practice. Then I'll get my rightful spot on the first string." Hobie grumbles while tightening up his laces a determined look on his face.

"Yeah that Parker is getting a little out of control, alright." Randy narrows his eyes thinking back on the close proximity Liz and Peter shared in the morning. _'He tried to ask Sally out the first day of school right in front of me….I need to have a talk with this guy.'_

"Guys look!" A random team member points at a television mounted on the wall which is displaying a report on the super villain attack just earlier.

"What? Turn it up, Spiderman is sure to show up!" Flash comes over and eagerly stares at the screen which phased to a Channel 3 live reporter.

"This is Whitney Chang, reporting live from the front of the Dailey Bugle where just earlier mayhem ruled the streets." She gestures behind her where several police officers have cordoned off a big crater. "As you can see the monster that attacked the newspaper company left a devastating mess in his wake." The camera pans up to the side of the Bugle building where a large hole in the wall can be seen. "Apparently, the monster which identifies himself as the Rhino was looking for a means to get in contact with Spiderman. Our first responders have managed to get some footage from the scene." The image changes to the earlier recorded scene of the Rhino holding someone, as the shaky camera zooms in it is revealed to be Peter.

"_Enough games, kid!"_

"Oh my god! That's Parker!" one of the full backs points out.

_"ARRGGHHH!" _The team watches in shock as Peter's face contorts in agony from being squeezed by the hulking monster.

"He-hey, they're not about to show us an execution are they?!" Hobie exclaims. The entire team continues to watch attentively as detective Stacy and Rhino exchange words. The blurry camera footage moves back to Peter who suddenly seems to punch Rhino in both eyes, making his escape.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" Kenny Kong shouts. "Go Parker!" The Rhino meanwhile cradles his face in pain.

_"ARGH! PETER PARKER! DAMN YOU PETER PARKER! JUST YOU WAIT! IM'A CRUSH BOTH YOU AND SPIDER-MAN!"_

At this point Spiderman swings behind the gym building while the team is distracted.

"Thank god, looks like no one is on the field yet." Peter breathes a sigh of relief and proceeds to sneak into the alley to change into his regular clothes only to sneak into the locker room with the intention of changing to his football gear.

"What's going on?" He immediately notices the team crowded around a small television. _'No time for that Pete, got to change quick'. _Wasting no time, Peter goes to the locker numbered 33 and quickly begins the painful process of changing despite his bruises for the fifth time since the fight.

"Spiderman!" Cheers the team making Peter jump up in surprise only to see the guys watching the first part of the fight before he swung out of view.

'_I didn't even notice there was a camera…I wonder how much it caught' _wonders the half-dressed teen.

"I told you guys Spidey would save the day! The anchor lady said Rhino was found beat up in an underground tunnel." Flash proudly boast before turning around. "P-Parker!" Everyone immediately surrounds the new half back.

"Um, hey guys…"

"Don't hey guy me! What the heck was that? How are you even here?!" Flash interrogates.

"Bro, you got to tell us how it all went down!" another team member supplies. "Rhino was like squeal boy! And you were like F^%# you! BAM! Right? C'mon say something! How'd you get Spidey to get your back?" Randy sighs and gets in between the group and Peter

"Hey take it easy on the guy…geez look at those bruises, Parker. You need to talk to the coach and sit this one out. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I'm a freelance photographer; I guess my recent shots of Spiderman got me in trouble this time." Peter says a bit taken aback by all the attention. "But uh, look guys it would be really cool if you didn't make a big deal about this. I don't want the teachers to force me to quit my job or something."

"Alright, newbie. We'll be easy on you today. Just focus on completing the passes. We'll talk later. You heard him! Get dressed everyone!" Randy shoos away the team to their respective lockers.

"Hey I'm the Captain here, Rand! GET DRESSED YOU BUMS! I WANT YOU IN THE FIELD IN 10 SECONDS! THAT'S YOU TOO PARKER!" Flash hollers while Randy rolls his eyes and vacates the locker room. Peter finishes getting his equipment on and shuffles over to the door.

"…Hold up, 33." Flash commands.

"Fl- Captain?" Peter looks back.

"What you did back there…you didn't sell out Spiderman to that freak." Flash mumbles almost sheepishly. "T-that's what being a Mustang is all about, 33! Now get out there!" he then slaps the back of Peter's jersey making him hurry towards the football field.

**At the field**

The team is crowded around the head coach and his assistants as they go over the drills.

"Alright that's about it, everyone report to their respective teams. Offensive line with me, defensive line with coach Taylor, special teams report to coach Daniels. Remember gentlemen, this will be a short session due to tonight's dance, so it's in your best interest to give 110% or so help me god I will keep you out here!" His orders given the head coach blows his whistle and everyone hustles to their positions.

"Alright Flash, show us that magic arm!" Encourages the head coach. The wide receivers line up with the running, half, and tail backs which include Peter and Hobie. The first wide receiver sprints off about 30 yards and curves left to have the ball land right in his arms.

"Nice one Flash!" The offensive line cheers. "He didn't even have to look for the pass!" Flash showboats by kissing his throwing arm's bicep. The next man in line immediately takes off and goes the opposite direction as per the coach's instructions. Flash is able to adjust easily and throws a perfect pass into his receiver's arms.

"Listen up Parker; I don't plan on being second string to a nerd. The moment you choke, I'm gonna run you over." Hobie threatens Peter from behind.

'_Some things never change; I guess.' _Peter thinks tiredly. _'No, Peter focus on the task at hand…one thing at a time.' _Peter catches the head coach's eye and he raises 5 fingers and draws an S with his hand at his newest player signaling him to run 50 yards in an S pattern. Peter nods getting ready to comply. _'That's half the field…lucky Rhino didn't target my legs.' _As soon as he comes to the front of the line, Peter takes off taking care not to get into his top speed. He runs straight for ten yards before faking right and turning left around a training dummy and mimics the maneuver in the opposite direction.

"Tch!" Flash grits his teeth trying to follow and find Peter's trajectory. As Peter approaches the end zone Flash aims high lets loose the football. While it looks good at first, the descent of the ball is too slow and it threatens to fly over Peter's head.

"No you don't!" Peter jumps back at least four feet off the ground and extends his hands over his head catching the ball and falls just barely in the end-zone limit.

"YEESSS! Ata boy, Parker! That's what I'm talking about 110% baby!" Shouts the enthusiastic coach. Peter can't fight off a small smile from reaching his face and picks up a jog back to the line. The team watches in him in awe or envy.

"Looks like we had a diamond in the rough, eh? He would make a good wide receiver as well." Randy places a comforting hand on his captain's shoulder only to have it slapped off.

"Hobie! Run the same routine!" shouts Flash at his friend. Hobie nods and takes two deep breaths before taking off tracing the same route at top speed. The coach says nothing and watches interested at the show of competition. As Hobie nears the end zone Flash adjust his aim and lets loose his self-proclaimed cannon. The ball flies in a perfect arc and approaches the end zone, Hobie breathing very hard notices the ball is set to land a few paces ahead of him.

"Yaah!" He dives, his fingertips brushing the ball then griping it. Hobie lands with a hard on his shoulder with thud and regrettably the football flies out of his hands before his knees or back makes contact with the ground. He rolls over and gets up punching the ground several times.

"Brown! Keep positive control of the ball!" Yells the coach. "Alright fellas, run the bleachers until I get tired." The offensive line gives a collective groan and shuffles over to the bleachers running up around and down the steps while the defensive and special teams split the field. Peter is able to effortlessly follow the guy in front of him and goes into autopilot.

'_Okay, so the facts so far are: 1.) The Big Man is making super villains out of small time thugs 2.) Rhino identified Lincoln L. Thompson as the Big Man 3.) Betty Brant dumped me last minute for the dance…WAIT priorities Peter!' _Peter groans at his own lack of focus.

"Huff…it gets easier new guy…huff" Another teammate apparently confused his groan for a sign of fatigue. Catching on, Peter begins to exaggerate his breathing.

'_Speaking of priorities, what happened to checking on Harry? Will he be at the dance tonight?' _Peter is broken out of his thoughts by the shrill whistle of the coach. The rest of practice is a fairly smooth mix of mock plays with an emphasis on QB drills and cardio exercises. This goes on for about forty minutes before the head coach calls everyone over.

"Listen up Mustangs. We're going to cut it short here due tonight's dance, so take your girls-"The team starts cheering whooping wildly. "AHEM! Take your girls and have a good time tonight, you earned it. Remember, you all have a game tomorrow night so make sure you take care of all you're distractions tonight and leave no regrets. Take it from me, Mustangs. When I see you next you will have only football and victory on your minds, is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" The team responds in unison.

"Good, hit the showers and get the hell out of my field." The team scatters and the coaches gather to discuss post practice business.

"No regrets, huh?" Peter murmurs to himself.

"That's right, 33. Can't wait to see this 20 year old Betty of yours. Hahaha." Flash shoulder checks Peter on his way to the lockers.

'_Crap… I guess I better pick out my cheerleader outfit.' _Peter takes off his helmet and walks dejectedly following the rest of the team.

**Inside Mustang Locker room**

The mood is both energetic and jovial as the team once again resumes goofing off; only this time talk of girls and the dance take precedence.

"I swear guys; Glory keeps getting on my case about this whole maturity thing. I think she seriously might be through this time." Kong complains. "Maybe I shouldn't go with the tuxedo shirt tonight…" Randy is about to respond to his team-mate but Flash cuts him off.

"Nah! Are you kidding? That's going to be hilarious." Flash chuckles reassuring his friend.

"I don't know Ken, Glory seems like she's been on the edge with you lately. You should tone the practical jokes a little." Randy offers in his usual deep monotone.

"Gee, way to talk like a chick Rand. But hey since we're going the sissy route, let's ask Parker what to do." Flash sarcastically says grabbing Peter in a headlock, who unfortunately is wearing nothing but a towel, and drags him over earning a laugh from Hobie Brown.

"Hey! Let go!" Peter struggles to keep his towel on.

'_Ugh, I was almost the first one in the shower too!' _Peter thinks not wanting to relive the shower experience from tryouts.

"Well? What do you think, Parker? I know you overheard us since you got no one to talk to." States the team captain.

"Are you guys dense?" _'Wait dumb question'_ "If she's sick of his immaturity then all you have to do is the opposite. Bring her flowers or something, always worked for my uncle." Peter says a bit agitated from the contact while being almost naked.

"Exactly." Cosigns Randy who was about to suggest the same thing. "You can't be a tough guy 100% of the time."

"Are you guys serious?! AHAHAHA what a load of bull! Being tough 100% of the time is the reason why Liz is always all over me." Flash makes his way to the showers which are now being used by several players creating a wall of steam.

"Go with the flowers, Kenny." Randy gets up from his bench and also moves to the showers leaving Kong, Hobie, and Peter. Hobie just gives Peter a dirty look and slams his locker, taking off.

"So uh…what was it like?" Kong says after a few awkward seconds.

"Huh?" Peter looks around and comes to the conclusion that no one else is close enough for Kong to be addressing.

"You know, being face to face with that freak. I bet you pee'd in your pants haha! " Kong forces a laugh to which Peter rolls his eyes.

"I won't lie, it was nerve wracking…" Peter looks over to the showers noticing they're full he decides to go into the whole story from the office to the staircase and finally the crater. He only exempts the part where he turns into Spiderman.

"And I ran straight here…" Peter concludes. He looks around and is shocked to see he drew a decent crowd.

"Alright! You're the man, Parker!" Several players start voicing their approval.

"Check out those wicked bruises! You went out to the field with those?"

"You got hella heart for a nerd!"

"It must be puberty brah; Parker was just a late bloomer."

"Told you he had a nice body…" a familiar voice echoes from the distance. "Dude, that's gay."

"…" Kong blinks at the scene around Peter in slight disbelief. He shakes his head and clears the room. Peter waits until most of his team mates are gone and then takes care of his shower wincing as the hot water makes contact with his bruises.

'_I'm glad these heal faster than normal. They were really bad before I got to the school.' _He finishes fairly quickly and changes back to his regular clothes. _'Maybe I can hang out with Harry tonight…'_ He pulls out his phone and dials his best friend.

***Ring***

"…"

***Ring* **

"…"

***Ring***

"…Come on."

***Ring***

"Hey this is Harry. I'm not here right no-"

***Click***

"Figures." Peter puts his phone away and decides to get home via web slinging as the sun begins to set.

**Parker Residence**

Aunt May is diligently fixing up Peter's bow tie.

"Oh see? A perfect fit." She happily comments.

"Aw, what's the point? Betty said no at the absolute last minute…basically told me to try again in two years. Gwen is not home. I already lost the bet to Flash. Showing up alone would only make it worse."

"Well then, isn't it lucky that Anna Watson's niece, that sweet Mary Jane is on her way over?" May Parker says in a condescending tone.

"Wait Ms. Wonderful personality is on her way? Now?" Peter asks a bit alarmed while his aunt makes her way to the window.

"That's her right now, oh what a lovely dress." She closes the curtain and picks up the corsage on a top of a drawer cheerfully. "I bought the corsage, couldn't afford the limousine but-"

"Y- You planned this?! Aunt May you're an evil mastermind!" Peter is too awed to be seriously mad at his aunt.

***Ding Dong***

"Just answer the door, dear." Peter obediently takes the corsage going to the door and opens it to reveal a stunning red head with green eyes in a slim curvy black dress.

"You mean…your Mary Jane Watson?" The teen ask dumbfounded. The said red head gives him a sly smile.

"Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot." To which Peter can only smile before taking her arm and walking out.

**Meanwhile at the Oscorp Tower…**

Harry Osborn is sitting in his room brooding over yesterday's events, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"So Peter Parker makes the team, gets my father's approval, and to top it off is televised punching a super villain…" He shuts off the television which is still recapping the attack that day. "Meanwhile I remain here dateless and forgotten." _'You got to cowboy up, Harry! You take what you want!' _A voice echoes in his head. He grabs his tuxedo out of the closet. "That's right, I got to cowboy up…take what I want." Harry remembers he was going to ask Glory to the formal after the second day of tryouts. _'Snatching her up from that fat bastard will be no problem.' _Harry checks himself out in the mirror pleased with his appearance. "And if he wants to give me trouble…" He pats a vial of the green formula before slipping it into his suit pocket.

"Master Harry, the limousine is ready." A butler informs him.

"Excellent, let's get going. You can't have a party without an Osborn!" Harry steps out of his room with a dangerous glint to his eyes.

**M****3**** Gym**

The dance seems to kick off the moment Flash's crew walks in as the DJ scratches the table and starts a new round of music just then. Everyone is paired in their respective couples; Liz with Flash, Randy with Sally, the exception being Glory who had broken up with Kenny Kong recently over a prank against Harry.

"Hey Liz, you want to dance or something?" Flash ask his date.

"Um, maybe in a little bit…" She gives a worried side glance to Glory who notices right away.

"Aw, you guys don't have to worry about me. Go have fun. I'll be by the punch." Glory kindly offers.

"You heard the girl!" Flash happily drags a hesitant Liz to the floor.

"Just a few songs and we'll be right back, ok?" Sally takes Randy by the arm and likewise drags him to dance." Gloria gives them a small wave accompanied by a weak smile.

"Here." She is offered a cup of punch.

"Oh, thank you." She absentmindedly takes the cup while watching her friends attempt random dance moves.

"No problem, after all it looks like I found a rare wall flower." Glory almost spits her drink out upon recognizing the owner of the voice. She turns to see Harry Osborn wearing a full suit with a pale yellow collar shirt giving her a cocky smirk.

"H-Harry!? You surprised me!"

"I guess that's a good start."

"I didn't think you were coming. I haven't seen you since the tryouts." She sips her punch happy to have someone to talk to.

"Yeah I had to help my father out with a few things related to Oscorp." Harry smoothly lies.

"Wow. I guess being CEO's son isn't easy."

"You have no idea, Glory." Harry chuckles. "Come on, we can't enjoy a dance from the sidelines." Harry extends his hand. "If you would kindly do me the honor, Ms. Grant." Glory raises an eyebrow at Harry's confidence and shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess it can't hurt." She smiles and takes his hand. "Lead the way, Mr. Osborn."

"Did I just see that correctly?" Eddy Brock asks his date Gwen a small distance away.

"And here I thought Harry was going through a depression…perhaps Peter was right." Gwen looks after the couple a bit shocked.

"Peter was right about what?" Eddy inquires.

"Well…"

"Come on, since when do you keep stuff from me? I already know about your crush on Peter." Eddy presses on making Gwen blush instantly at his words

"Okay, but don't be mad." She relents. "Yesterday after Harry gave up on the football tryouts, I went to console him." She gets a bit angry recalling how Harry yelled at her. "And he totally went off on me! Told me to leave him the hell alone…come to think of it he hasn't talked to me since!"

"He said what?!" Eddy gets mad himself.

"Peter and I have been trying get him to talk us but he's been elusive. Peter told me he just needed space."

"Well he's definitely better now, so let me go over and give him a piece of my mind." Her date narrows his eyes and begins to move towards Harry and Glory.

"Wait! Hold on, I don't want to cause a scene! Besides, he could still be recovering let's not ruin it for him." Gwen pleads, holding Eddy's arm.

"Alright, but this isn't over." He grunts and warily watches Harry dance for a few seconds.

"Hey is that Osborn over there with Glory?" Randy looks over Sally without much effort given their height difference.

"No way! She must be desperate!" Sally exclaims.

"Hah! Osborn grew a pair!" Flash finds the spectacle amusing "His dancing is as sorry as his moves on the field."

"Would you guys cut it out? Look at least she's having fun!" Liz points out. "Or would you rather she stands there all night?" She continues to scold her friends a bit fed up.

"Take it easy will ya? Geez, what's up with you lately?" Flash raises his voice a little in defense making Liz glare at him. Randy sees an argument coming and immediately decides to intervene.

"Guys, Liz is right. Let's just enjoy the night. Why don't we invite them over for a photo or something?"

"I guess…" Flash says a bit tired of doing the robot all day. The group walks over to the dancing couple though Sally looks very unwilling. Harry sees them approach.

"Hey, guys." Harry greets the group nonchalantly with a nod.

"Oh, hey." Glory smiles at them.

"Hey you two. We're going for a picture. You care to join us?" Liz smiles at the two. Sally mumbles something about not wanting to be in photo with a dweeb but is quickly elbowed be Liz.

"Sure!" Glory quickly agrees and pulls Harry along.

"So how about we take my limo to a restaurant after this?" Harry casually offers on the way to the picture stand.

"What?! You brought a limo?" Flash is quickly interested.

"Yeah the chauffeur is at my beck and call." Harry smugly replies.

"Sounds awesome, Osborn. You sure?" Randy asks also impressed.

"Yeah, no problem at all. I got a reservation at the best restaurant in town. Has amazing deserts and a killer view." They all reach the photo stand eagerly listening to Harry. Being the smallest guy in the photo he takes a kneeling position with his arm around Glory's waist and her hand on his should while the rest of the group squeeze in. The camera man snaps the picture, blinding Harry with the flash as he goes on about the deserts.

"And the chocolate soufflé is a must. They top it with powdered sugar and gold dust."

"I don't believe it." Flash says looking past the animated Harry.

"It's true real gold dust!" He continues until he notices no one is paying attention to him. "Uh, guys?" He sees Liz's jaw dropped expression and follows her line of sight to reveal a smirking Peter Parker walking in with a beautiful drop dead gorgeous red headed girl hanging off his arm. Peter trying not to give away his pleasure at being the center of attention confidently walks over to his favorite teacher.

"Mary Jane Watson, this is Professor Warren…I'm his star pupil." The balding man smiles and shakes Mary Jane's hand while Peter smugly grabs his suit's lapels.

"He said he wasn't coming." Gwen says out loud halting her dance with Eddy. "Guess he meant he wasn't coming with me…" She looks downcast and walks away much to the ire of her partner.

Flash's group watches the couple the whole time as Peter parades the girl around.

"How did Parker land her?" Flash spits out. His mind goes into overdrive attempting to solve the riddle. _'I've never seen her around so she isn't some rally girl. Was it because of the TV report? Argh my head!'_

"He cleans up well." An upbeat Glory compliments, which alarms her newfound partner. Harry gets angry for a second before he attempts to bring the attention back to him.

'_Peter again?! Wait slow down, you still got this.' _"You know, it's not just the food, the view from the private lounge-"

"Grrr!" Sally stomps in frustration. "Geeks like Parker don't get girls that look like her…I mean like us!" She shrieks. "She must have lost a bet!" Sally heatedly mutters before crossing her arms and pouting.

"The bet! That's it!" Flash slaps his forehead. By now Peter makes his way over to the group and waste no time in introducing them.

"Mary Jane Watson" Peter starts again. "I'd like you to meet Flash, Liz, Rand, Sally, Glory, and my best bud Harry." Whereupon Harry offers a quick smile and wave. "Flash is our football team captain with Randy as his co-captain. Liz and Sally are on the cheer squad. " Peter supplements to his introductions earning a nod from Randy. "They're popular." He amends.

"Ahh, the in crowd." Mary Jane adds with a smile a tiny bit sarcastically.

"That's right!" a peeved Sally nods in agreement.

"So what do you think of Midtown high so far?" Glory breaks in trying to smooth things.

"It doesn't look any different"

"Sooo, 33, you actually managed to get yourself a date." Flash squeezes in between the couple and puts either arm around both of them making Mary Jane grimace at the arm around her. "Sure, Mary, isn't the twenty year old you wanted but at least she's non fictional. So I guess you win the bet. Hahahaha!" Flash ends with a semi ridiculous laugh. This statement piques Mary Jane's interest.

"So, what'd you bet?" She looks over to Peter.

"Looser dresses as a cheerleader for Halloween…" answers Peter a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I hope you got the legs for the skirt big boy." An amused Mary Jane jabs at Flash before taking Peter's hand as a new song starts up.

"Come on Tiger, let's dance. I want to see what you got." As they make it to the middle of the gym she remembers what Flash called him. "What did he mean by 33? There's got to be a story behind that nickname" She asks Peter.

"Oh that. I actually just got on the football team myself. 33 just happens to be my jersey number." Peter replies as they reach a good spot with plenty of room where the music is significantly louder.

"Really? Wow you really didn't strike me as the athletic type. I guess there's more to you than meets the eye, Tiger." Mary Jane winks at him.

'_If only you knew…' _Peter smiles to himself. "Actually, we got a game tomorrow night. I would be awesome if you came." Peter invites.

"Hmmm, so I get a chance to see you in action? Sure, sounds fun." Mary Jane shouts over the music and they begin to dance.

'_Yes! Finally, something is going right for a change!' _Peter mentally celebrates. Meanwhile, Flash dragged Liz back to the dance floor and was once again mimicked by Sally at Randy's expense.

"You want to dance again?" Harry offers Glory.

"Maybe when everyone has a little less to prove."

"Less to prove, right. More punch?" He replies unsure of her point.

"Thanks." She smiles at him. He goes over to the get two cups once more. Just as he fills both cups he spots Kenny Kong walking over to Glory with a rose behind his back.

"That damn fatso, not on my watch!" Harry sets a cup down and quickly pours some of the globulin green vial into his punch. He glares at their exchange which ends with Glory hugging Kong while downing the cup. Wasting no time, Harry stomps right up to the couple. "Get your hands off her, tons of fun!" Harry quickly snatches Glory by the arm.

"Harry!" She yelps at him, taken off guard.

"Hey! Let her go, dork! She's mine!" Kong grabs her by the other arm.

"Ouch! Stop you guys are hurting me!" The Mustang's largest defender gets angry at the fact he can't pull her away from someone a third of his size.

"Humph, you want her, lard ball? Here!" he releases Glory causing her to slam into Kong. As soon as that happens Harry runs up and punches Kong in the chin sending him tumbling back. This draws the attention of most of the students nearby. While completely into his mix the DJ keeps playing music.

"Did I just see that correctly?" For the second time that night, Eddy is shocked by Harry's behavior.

"Oh my god!" Gwen attempts to run to the scene but is held back by Eddy who notices a few teachers already headed that way.

"There's nothing we can do Gwen, leave this to the teachers." He tells her while keeping a tight grip on her arm. Meanwhile, Hobie Brown being the closest Mustang to the incident charges Harry from behind and gets him in a choke hold from the rear.

"I've been meaning to vent some steam, dweeb!" Hobie squeezes his choke. Harry tightens up his neck and elbows Hobie in the gut making him release his grip. Feeling empowered, Harry follows through with a sharp uppercut also knocking Hobie back a few feet to the ground.

"Pfft, Hahahaha. How's that, Jocks? Can't do anything on your own?" The teachers get to the scene by then and instantly grab Harry.

"What the heck do you kids think you're doing?! This is a dance not a fight club!" Harry shakes off the teacher.

"Do you know who I am? You can't touch me and they started it! I got an army of attorneys who'll prove as much. Forget this, I'm out of here." Harry quickly runs off with a huge smile on his face as the adrenaline pumps through his veins. Gwen and Eddy nod to each other and chase after Harry, only to lose sight of him when they make it out the school. Glory, Kong, and Hobie are taken away by a few teachers. The crowd that formed around the fight disperses engaged in heavy conversation over what just happened.

'_I wonder what's going on by the punch bowl?' _Peter wonders noticing a fuss going on in the distance. However the fact that they are in the middle of the dance crowd makes it hard to tell. Peter ignores it and is quickly absorbed back to dancing with his lively date. He gets entranced by her wild smile and swaying red hair that brushes against his face every time she swings and sways her body.

**Elsewhere…**

Lincoln L. Thompson aka The Big Man, is holding a charity ball on the top floor of a high rise in which Jonah J. Jameson has taken his son for a night out in town before he returns to the Air Force.

"Some shin dig eh, son?" Jameson claps for Mr. Lincoln who is delivering a speech at the moment.

"It's great pop. But to be honest I was looking forward to you me and a rare steak." The Colonel admits.

"Of course! Lincoln has enough of the Bugles money. C'mon, we can make it to Luigi's in less than a minute forty." Jonah takes his son by his shoulder and leads him to the elevators. Just as the doors open, a man wearing a pumpkin head steps out with a rifle.

"Sorry, elevator is out of order." He says as the stair doors are kicked open revealing two more gun wielding pumpkin headed people. "So are the stairs, you can always try a widow." He threatens. Soon, the Green Goblin burst through the window on a glider and begins to monologue after terrorizing the guest. A brief fight ensues where the madman ends up taking down Mr. Lincolns bodyguards. The Big Man can do nothing but watch not wanting to expose himself before everyone. Col. Jameson manages to snatch one of the rifles from one of the thugs but it is instantly blown off his hands by the Green Goblin's finger ray.

"John?" The veteran reporter asks his son.

" Ugh. I'm ok pop." Jameson Sr. pulls out a Bluetooth device and places it on his ear. He presses the button that connects him to Robbie back at the office.

'_This is going to be a huge scoop! Got to get Parker here…_' His thought derails upon remembering the pained wince the boy gave when he patted his shoulder after the ordeal with Rhino. _'That's right, I told him to take the night off…'_

"Robertson here." He hears from the Bluetooth.

**Back to the Fall Formal**

Peter and MJ are still very much enjoying themselves on the dance floor. As a matter of fact, the large crowd of dancers has dwindled except them and a few other couples due to exhaustion.

'_I've never met anyone who has the energy to keep up with me!' _Mary Jane happily smiles at Peter in the middle of their dance.

"I can't believe those two!" Sally observes. "My feet hurt just looking at them."

"That Parker has some stamina." Randy concedes having retired from the dance a few minutes earlier. "Where'd he find a crazy girl like that, I bet she could dance with the entire school."

"Hey you guys seen Gloria?" Liz walks up to them curiously looking around for her friend.

"Don't tell me she snuck off with Osborn!" Flash gasp. "What about the limo!"

"You guys haven't heard?" Another student asks. "That Osborn kid came out of nowhere and whooped Kenny and Hobie. I heard he walked out like a boss too." Flash drops his cup of punch in pure shock.

"Wait I think I misheard. You said WHAT?!" Flash grabs the kid by the collar while Liz tries to calm him down.

"I-Its true! Ask anyone! I think they were fighting over the girl! I swear." Flash drops the student and holds his head.

"What the heck is going on? Am I living through revenge of the nerds?!"

"This isn't good, Flash. If Hobie and Kong got in a fight, it's unlikely they'll be able to participate in the game tomorrow." Randy points out.

"Well I'm gonna get the story right from the source. Where's Glory?" Sally puts her hands on her hips and interrogates the frightened student.

"I think they're probably in the principal's office… the teachers took em." While that group deals with the drama the music slows prompting Peter to hold MJ close. Having never been so close to girls before, Peter is immediately intoxicated by both her natural scent and that of her perfume.

"I got to say, Tiger, this is turning out to be a blast." MJ whispers in his ear sending shivers down his spine. She feels his accelerated heartbeat and giggles. Peter recalls his coaches inspiring(?) words.

'…_and leave no regrets!' _Keeps repeating in his head. He tightens his hold on MJ as they step to the slow rhythm looks down at her and…

**Meanwhile**

"No, no reporters I'll cover the story myself and save a few bucks!" Jameson whisper yells at Robbie from the other line. But once again he comes to his moral dilemma recalling Peter almost getting killed…

Will he:

A.) Instruct Robbie to call Peter.

B.) Handle it himself.

**A/N: You decide! This one can create a huge deviance from the plot ;) I kinda let myself down by taking so long to update…you guys know how it is, I will move faster between chapters! I had to draw a lot of lines from the cartoon since there haven't been too many changes yet, but I assure you the similarities will be almost nonexistent for the rest of the story.**

**As always I welcome all comments, reviews, suggestions (which I take seriously), and or complaints! Have a lovely day/night :)**


End file.
